Wanting to Know You
by Cooksiez
Summary: So wrote this as a response to a prompt on tumblr. Here's said prompt. hmm how about an elsanna meeting online? And they end up being each other's crushes? (non-incest?)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So as stated before I wrote this quickly to answer a prompt on my tumblr so yeah. And it's finished, but if you guys want me to continue it I may be able to be convinced to keep going with it. And possibly bump up the rating later if I need to.

It'd been a pretty long week to say the least. A math test, two history quizzes, and a much too in-depth English paper had made the school week drag on for what seemed like months. But finally the beginning of the weekend was upon her. Anna sighed letting all the stressors of the week go as she exhaled and turned around the swivel chair so she could sit in it. She unceremoniously tossed her school bag onto the floor of her room that looked like a tornado had come through and stretched her finger on the keyboard that connected to her ancient desktop.

_I should really clean this mess up before I die in here._

The thought crossed her mind like it did every day, though she never acted upon it. After the couple of minutes it took to get her computer roaring to life she relaxed into her chair and logged in to Facebook. Nothing on there ever interested her, but getting on had become a habit ingrained after the first couple of years of using it. Though there was one thing she liked doing on there that made the on slaughter of annoyingly whiny status updates of her "friends" bearable. And that was the string of status updates and pictures posted by the one and only Elsa Nevar.

She was the blonde beauty of her senior graduating class. The girl wasn't ditsy or a cheerleader or anything that made her stand out in a stereotypical popular senior way. As the pale girl tended to pursue more academic past times. But she'd been in the same school district since pre-K and everyone knew her for the kind and gentle soul that she was, and had seen her bloom beautifully out of her awkward middle school years. Her deep blue eyes were envied by many and the barely visible dusting of freckles across her pale cheeks made her absolutely adorable.

Anna had never been close enough to Elsa to know whether those dusted freckles were truly there or just an amazing myth that many others made up. But either way having them or not could not take away the wonderment that Anna had for the girl.

_Wish I had feather dusted freckles instead of the galaxy of stars mapped across my skin._

Anna sighed then stretching her back in her chair and running her fingers through her copper locks to undo her signature pigtails. After she'd accomplished that task she went back to her perusing Elsa's profile. There were funny pictures of her holding her perpetually angry cat Marshmallow McFuzzballs. It was a really dumb name for a cat, but her little brother named it that and that was that. Other pictures sprung up from time to time from her on family vacation with family, to late night boredom pictures.

Anna loved each one of them, the girl was just too adorable to not love, and everything about her screamed playful mischief. She was innocent but mysterious. Perfect in Anna's eyes.

Anna sighed again trailing the sound off with a groan as she draped her arms over her face.

"This crush isn't faaaaiiiiirrrr. Why'd I have to fall for someone so far out of my league? She doesn't even know I exist."

It was most likely true too. Anna had moved into town only a year ago, and had never shared any classes with Elsa. They shared lunch but that didn't really mean anything ever since they never talked, not even once. It made her wonder how'd she'd fallen for Elsa, she'd only knew Elsa from what other people said about her to what she'd observed from afar. But what she'd observed had proven the nice things said about Elsa were most likely true. From the time she saw Elsa helping out in the library, or showing younger classmen to their classrooms, just the small things that showed she cared.

_And then there's awkward ol' me. Tripping down the stairs, and having to go to the hospital with a fractured leg. Being obnoxiously loud at lunch as I spew stories to my lunch mates. To any number of embarrassing events that make people generally avoid me. _

A frown formed on her face at the thought.

"No matter," Anna mused aloud, "I at least got my chat buddy who has never had to witness how terribly awkward I am in public. And hopefully if and when I meet them I won't ruin it."

Anna looked down at the time displayed in the bottom corner of her computer screen.

_Speaking of which, looks like it's chat time. _

At the thought Anna opened up a new tab on her computer and logged on to her chat.

_Fr3klesBpraised: Hey are you on?_

Anna rolled her eyes at her username, remembering how Kristoff had stealthily made it her username when she went to order pizza and wouldn't give her the password unless she promised to keep the name.

_SnoflakeS3ason: Yeah! Just got home from a looooong week a school. And you?_

_Fr3klesBpraised: Haha. I totally feel you on that, this week was killer since it's before a four day weekend._

_SnoflakeS3ason: You _feel_ me? _

_Fr3klesBpraised: Well not feel feel you like you know….. nevermind…forget I said (typed) anything_

Anna flushed slightly at the other user's implications, the other user tended to do this often. Taking advantage of Anna uncontrollable rambling and lack of ability to think before typing.

_SnoflakeS3ason: I'm just messing with you. Sooooo got any plans for the weekend? Like a hot date or something perhaps._

Anna snorted at the comment.

_Fr3klesBpraised: HA! No, that's hilarious though._

_SnoflakeS3ason: Awww does no one appeal to you where you are?_

_Fr3klesBpraised: Not really. But even if there was there would be no way she's into me._

_SnoflakeS3ason: Ohhhhh. A crush, spill the details, maybe I can give you some advice._

_Fr3klesBpraised: I guess it couldn't hurt._

_Fr3klesBpraised: Well she's like a year or two older than me, we're in the same grade she's just on the high end of ages and I'm on the low. She's taller than me by a bit, which I usually wouldn't like, but she is so adorable and cute that I could care less about it. She's smart and kind and caring and just such an amazing person….and I'm kinda rambling but she's just so great. But I'm like 99% sure she's straight and she's way out of my league anyway._

_SnoflakeS3ason: Don't say that, she's not out of your league. You're really sweet and kind too and funny and encouraging. At least from how you've helped me throughout the year whenever I needed you for something. You're an amazing person too, that anyone would be lucky to have._

_Fr3klesBpraised: Thanks ^/^ So do you have any crushes or whatever, or a date this weekend?_

_SnoflakeS3ason: Um no to the date, but yes to the crush. She's really sweet and funny. Kinda loud, but it's nice in its own way. She's very outgoing and friendly with people. She'll literally strike up a conversation with anyone if she's interested in the subject. It's gotten her in trouble with people, but I think it's cute. I've never talked to her before but she just seems really nice. _

_Fr3klesBpraised: She seems nice the way you describe her. Do you guys go to the same school?_

_SnoflakeS3ason: Yeah, same grade. I got to school at Arendelle High, it's kinda small you probably have never heard of it._

_Fr3klesBpraised:WHAT NO WAY!I GO TO THAT SCHOOL…ohhhh what's her name maybe I know her, I know a lot of people._

_SnoflakeS3ason: Her name is Anna Sumner, she's a super cute adorable red head, I'd be surprised if you didn't know her._

Anna paused at her computer hands hovering above the keyboard as she stared at the screen, rereading the line over and over again.

_Shit someone has a crush on me…who knew I wonder who it is?_

_Fr3klesBpraised: Oh I know her, she's pretty kool. I'm pretty close to her, maybe I can tell you if she likes you back. I mean if you want to. It's okay if not._

_SnoflakeS3ason: Ummm well I'm Elsa Nevar, does she ever talk about me. I'm pretty sure she doesn't since we've never talked but yeah._

Anna beamed at the response unable to wipe the giant grin that settled on her face. This was the best news she could ever have hoped for.

_Fr3klesBpraised: I can assure you that she 110% definitely likes you back. I promise._

_SnoflakeS3ason: Are you sure? How can you be so positive about that?_

_Fr3klesBpraised: I know because I'm Anna sumner and I have had the biggest crush on you for the longest time. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So all you lovely people asked for more and now you have received. I WILL be continuing this story, though I don't know how long for. The chapter will stay fairly short, so I can update often without stressing myself out. I'm going to have it where it stays in chronological order but there will probably be time skips most likely and...**

**MOST IMPORTANTLY: I only have a few ideas for this fic, so if you want something in it tell me and I'll implement. This is strictly for you guys the readers so if you want something to happen that is believable and not just plain crazy you HAVE to let me know.**

**And lastly: This will be a FLUFF fic, a maximum of 5% angst, I want this to be a reprieve from all the other angsty elsanna fics out there, including my other other that I'm writing. I'm literally going to kill you all with fluff it will be sickeningly cutesy. **

**Yep that's it...hope you all begin to enjoy this story as it unfolds. Much Love, Captain Cooks**

* * *

><p><em>Anna 3: Hey hope you slept well, and that your dreams were as amazing as you are.<em>

_Anna 3: My dream had flying saucers and ninja t-rexes it was super weird. _

Elsa giggled as she stared down at her phone holding her breakfast away from her mouth. Last night had been great, staying up for hours just chatting with Anna, they talked about nothing and everything.

"Are you alright sweetie, you haven't touched your food?" a voice called from the kitchen.

Elsa shook herself from her thoughts shying sheepishly away from her mother's gaze before finally digging into her cereal.

"Ohhhh, I know that look," the older woman called from the kitchen a sly grin on her face, "someone has a crush, do tell."

_Wah? How can she tell, is it that obvious, or can she read my mind?_

"Mom, what am I thinking about right now?"

_Tacos…tacos…taco—_

"Tacos" she replied nonchalantly as she dried a glass before heading over to the table to sit by her daughter.

Elsa gasped and began eyeing her mom warily.

"Don't give me that look, I know because you are addicted to the progressive commercials, and especially to the mindreading one. So about this crush, is he cute? Nice, treats you right?"

"He is a she, actually. And she is very nice. We haven't actually talked really, in person anyway, but I'm hoping that changes soon."

"Oh," the older woman eyeing the younger's expressions, "well if you like her, I guess that all that matters. Bring her over for dinner sometime…but you need to be heading off to school, and I need to get that wild child of a brother you have up."

Elsa cleaned up her breakfast bowl and grabbed her things for school. She paused at the doorway yelling a last farewell to her family before closing the door behind her and heading to the school bus stop.

The ride was boring at best, unbearable at worst, but Elsa passed the time by indulging in her daydreams. Wondering about what the day would hold now that she was finally going to talk to Anna. Or what things they could do together in the future, now that they were sort of, kinda, almost an item. It was all a mystery, figuring out how the redhead's brain worked, wanting to learn everything she could about the girl she'd dreamed of knowing since she arrived here.

Elsa exited the bus promptly when it pulled up to the school, everyone shuffling out as fast as they could. She breathed in the crisp, engine exhaust filled air before striding into the school, and even the morbid atmosphere of the crowded halls couldn't bring down her spirit today.

'Shit, I never replied to Anna's message'

_Me: hey Anna, sorry for the late reply I got distracted this morning. And I slept well thanks for asking._

Elsa was about to put her phone away when it buzzed signaling a reply.

_Anna: Oh it's chill don't even worry about it, soooo I was wondering if you wouldn't mind would you wanna eat lunch at my table today, we can do like a switch off thing if you want. Cuz I don't want to take you from your friends, but I kinda wanna sit with my friends too. Unless you wanna eat along together ;) jk…that's too quick after all… If you wanna be my love, you gotta get with my friends _

The blonde girl chuckled at the text, stifling the noise with the back of her hand.

'She's such a dork'

The first bell rang out in the hallways then signaling that first period would be starting soon. Elsa quickly put her phone away before weaving in and out of people in the hallways until she made it safely to the calm of the library.

"Good morning Elsa" the librarians called from behind their desk both of the elderly women giving her a warm wrinkled grin.

She sent a bright warm smile back at them before delving deeper into the library looking for her friend so they could sit together for their study period.

"Good morning Hans," she smiled at him, still always impressed with how clean his shave was for being in high school, "already deep into studying I see."

"Of course." He replied not raising his gaze from the text book in front of him.

Elsa disregarded it, that was just the way the auburn was, school came before everything for him, and if he was in the middle of something she doubted anything could stop him from finishing it.

"Have you finished the essay for English yet? What was your topic again?" Hans quirked an eyebrow at her giving her a quick side glance as to acknowledge her presence.

"No, I haven't yet, but we have another week and I've already finished the first draft so I have a good start. And for topic I'm doing cultural analysis of _To Kill a Mockingbird_."

"Good topic choice, though I'm surprised you're not done yet, you usually have it all done in a day or two, and we've had the assignment going on five days now."

Elsa shrugged in response before focusing on her own studying. The two fell into their normal silence neither wanting to disturb the work of the other unless they absolutely needed too.

And that's what Elsa loved about Hans, as a friend, he never pried because he didn't care, and she knew he didn't care and he was straight forward about his asshole-ishness. A great number of people hated him for that same reason calling him arrogant and condescending and just plain mean. But that was who he was and he owned up to it.

Today was different though, I giant great awesome amazing thing happened in Elsa's life and she wanted to share it with someone, she was filled to the brim with excitement the need to tell him unbearable because he was the only person she ever really talked to. So he was her only hope.

"Hey Hans,"Elsa began timidly closing her notebook, "can I tell you something personal? I know we avoid being personal but you're one of the only friends I have and I _need_ to tell someone about it."

"If you must" he answered in a disinterested tone closing his text book to let her know her was listening.

"So you know that online person I chat with all the time," she paused and Hans nodded in response, "well I figured out who they were, turns out they're the person I've had a crush for the longest time and they go to our school."

"Well who is it, this someone who is great enough to capture the affections of Elsa Nevar?"

"Anna Sumner" Elsa whispered out hoping Hans didn't hear her correctly and didn't care enough to ask again. She was wrong.

"Did you say Anna Sumner? The Anna Sumner that trips everywhere she walks and has failed freshman math 2 years running going on a 3rd year record. _That_ Anna Sumner?"

Elsa nodded her head weakly, slightly cringing as his tone became harsher as he kept talking. Hans stared at her blankly for a few seconds, as if the world had stopped and the gears in his brain weren't working right. Then he burst into laughter, earning glares from the few people who occupied the library with them.

"Oh god that's rich. You one of the smartest kids in school, has fallen for the class dunce. Sure she's great in history class and is in AP sciences but her stupidity in math trumps all of that."

He gave her a concerned look then, making anger churn in her stomach. He had no right to give her that look.

"Elsa she might not even graduate with us with how far behind she is in math. If you date her she'll only bring you down."

"You could've at least pretended to be on my side." Elsa rose from her chair, quickly packing her things before storming out of the library as the bell rang.

It'd been stupid to ask, she knew how he'd reply, but she was hoping he wouldn't. But in some small corner of her mind she knew there was a bit of truth to his words. Maybe not with friends and other people at school. But she knew her parents wouldn't accept anyone for her that wasn't academically exceeding. It was their one downfall. They gave her freedom and materials and anything she wanted, but at the price of grades.

As she turned the corner quickly wanting to get as far from the library as she could, she knocked into someone, completely flooring them.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry are you okay," she babbled quickly as she looked down at the familiar copper hair, "Anna? Is that you?"

The girl looked up confirming her question, a huge smile forming on her face as she did.

"Fancy _bumping_ into you here," Anna laughed at her joke as she got up and brushed herself off, "get it cuz we literally bumped into each other."

Elsa groaned playfully.

"Wow, you are literally the worst I don't even know how I fell for a giant dork like you."

Anna just laughed in response, her voice sounding like summer and everything warm in the world.

'Good job brain, you officially have gone too far with how lame your word choices are'

"…so anyway I was wondering if you want me to walk you to class, I have detention, but Ol' man Weaselton is usually asleep so I can just sneak in afterward. Whaddaya say?"

"Sure that'd be nice, but why do you have detention in the first place?"

"Oh funny story actually," Anna started walking and Elsa started up after her so they could walk together, "so Kristoff was sleeping in class right? And I thought 'man it'd be real funny to tickle him right now' because he is ULTRA ticklish. So that's what I did. Unfortunately he was so startled he flailed and ended up throwing the kid in front of his from his desk. The teacher knew it was me immediately and made me leave class." A triumphant smile made its way to her lips and she laughed at her own antics.

'Woow she is really adorable, and cute, and a troublemaker, but in a fun way. Kinda like someone else I know."

Elsa felt a buzz in her pocket and quickly fished her phone out wondering who was texting her during school hours.

_Anna3: Hey can I hold your hand? It's cool if not…but I want to. _

Elsa looked over at Anna, noticing the girl's head was tilted away from her but the faintest tint of blush coated her cheeks. She looked down at the girl's hand and noticed that it was already outstretched waiting for hers to join it. Elsa smiled looking at something interesting on the wall before weaving her fingers between Anna's. Anna's palm was slightly sweaty Elsa noticed as they walked, avoiding the curious gazes of others in the hall, she didn't mind though, it was nice no matter what, and it warmed the coolness of her skin. They walked in silence the rest of the way to Elsa's class though a smile remained plastered on both their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So sorry if you hate having author's notes at the beginnings of chapters, but I really enjoy talking to you guys and what not. Also just a reminder if you want the story to continue longer, then you have to tell me what you want to see. This was originally a oneshot meaning I only have a few ideas that I want to do and no real plot of ideas where this is going. I can't continue without ideas so if I don't get any then the story will have to stop. So give me ideas people, even if you think it's a dumb idea, it's better than nothing and it's something I can play and work with. Okay that was it. I love all you amazing readers and just yeah you guys are great. Stay well and healthy. Love, Captain Cooks.**

* * *

><p>This was it. This was make it or break it time. At least in Anna's mind it was. The bell for lunch would be ringing soon and after that she'd pick up Elsa from her class, and they'd have lunch with her friends.<p>

Anna was beyond nervous about it, her friends weren't exactly popular, she knew how the school viewed her "weird group" and she desperately hoped Elsa wouldn't hate her after this. Or that people wouldn't start looking down on the blonde beauty once they saw her hanging out with "the weird loud redhead". And on the other hand, what if her friends didn't approve of sweet adorable, kind Elsa. There were so many ways this could go wrong, all the negative possibilities swirled around in the redhead's mind.

_Claang. Claaang._

"Well I suppose this is now or never." Anna mumbled to herself as she pushed herself from off the wall and strode down the few doors until she made it to Elsa's classroom.

A smile so bright it'd put the northern lights to shame come to Elsa's face when she stepped out of her classroom and caught sight of Anna. Anna returned the smile in full as she took in the view of Elsa walking over to her. She wore simple clothes, a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple black button up shirt. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and her hair was in a messy bun. Her hands were dirty from the clay she'd been working with in her ceramics class, a smudge of it occupied a spot on her cheek, and some clay even managed to get in one of her thin eyebrows. But Anna thought the look on made Elsa look more vibrant and beautiful than ever before.

"Hi, ready for lunch, I have to go stand in line so we should probable hurry." Elsa greeted wiping her hands on her pant legs.

"Yeah just one sec."

Anna walked up and cupped Elsa's cheeks before using her thumb to wipe the bits of clay from her face. Elsa scrunched up her face adorably at the action, before settling back and playfully slapping Anna's hand away.

"Thanks Moooooom."

They both giggled at that and made their way to the cafeteria, Elsa saying bye to one of her other friends that shared ceramics with her, and telling the short haired brunette that she'd be eating elsewhere today.

"So how was detention?" Elsa asked as they both joined the cafeteria line, and waited the long and taxing wait to get food.

"It was alright I was just super hungry throughout the whole thing, I mean cooking up trouble takes a good amount of energy."

"Speaking of cooking, my mom says you should come over for dinner sometime, maybe this weekend?"

Anna noticed how Elsa's hands began to fidget and she shifted nervously from foot to foot.

_She's so freaking adorable, I'm way beyond lucky to have her._

Anna smiled as she grasped Elsa's slightly trembling digits and intertwined their fingers.

"I'd absolutely, positively love to have dinner at your place, Elsa. I'll let you know which day I'm free, my family kind of likes to plan impromptu things, but I promise I can do it either Saturday or Sunday."

Elsa nodded enthusiastically in response before brushing her thumb across Anna's knuckles, feeling the smooth surface under her digits. She then looked up and examined the expanse of freckles that covered Anna's cheeks before a smirk formed on her face.

"So Anna," Elsa started waiting until Anna locked gazes with her, "how far down do those freckles of yours go? They can't just stop at your cheeks."

Anna inhaled promptly, completely caught off guard by Elsa's drastic change in tone. She started coughing violently when some saliva went down the wrong windpipe from her inhale. The redhead got a few cautious and some disgusted looks from observers nearby.

Elsa went into a panic at the display, apologizing profusely and trying to help the poor girl by gently patting her back.

"Ugh, ow" Anna commented after she'd recovered from her fit, "just to the bottom of my shoulder blades. Sorry to disappoint."

Anna began blushing and staring at the other occupants of the cafeteria.

A silence rested over the two as Elsa grabbed her food and paid for it. Anna frowned slightly, convinced that the silence was her fault.

_Dammit, I'm beyond lame. I should've answered smoothly and been like "I don't know, maybe you have to find out for yourself." But no, stupid brain, you're such a loser._

Anna facepalmed herself as she led the two of them to her group of friends.

"Hey, Anna, sorry again about that question earlier, don't worry about it too much."

"Oh no, the question was fine. I'm just lame and can't flirt for the life of me." Anna gave the blonde beside her a weak smile.

"Well, I think you're absolutely charming." Elsa cooed pulling on Anna's arm and then giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The corner of Anna's eyes crinkled as she smiled and she grabbed Elsa eagerly before speedily taking them to where her friends were.

"Hey guys, so I brought a guest with me today," Anna started addressing the circle of friends that sat on the carpeted floor that covered the upstairs locker area, "this is Elsa, and I want you to be super nice to her because she is very special to me."

She finished off the last part by speaking to Elsa a smile gracing her lips.

The group burst into chatter as they all greeted the new person to the group, many of them making playful jabs at Anna for bringing such a hot girl over to the group.

"Well I never thought I'd live to see the day when Anna actually would grow a backbone and talk to you," Kristoff began everyone quieting as he continued to talk, "and yet here you are, and actually with Anna, I'm glad you're giving this giant loser a chance. But you're free to run away in terror when you see how _evil_ she is."

He laughed loudly and picked up Elsa in a giant bear hug before setting her down and giving the freckled redhead a nuggie.

"Welcome to the family."

Elsa gave everyone a timid wave before walking over to join Anna. Anna sat down at her usual spot in their circle and gestured for the blonde to sit in her lap. Elsa hesitantly complied, ignoring the eager hollerings of Anna's friends and placed her food down in front of them.

"Where's your food?" Elsa inquired lifting a brow at the redhead whose lap she occupied.

"I eat at home." Anna shrugged before wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist and snuggling into the girl's back.

"I'm not too heavy am I?"

The shorter of the two shook her head into Elsa's back before sighing contently.

"So if yer gonna be part of our group, yeh got ta answer some question, yeh?" A short fiery haired girl inquired, her curly locks descending along the contours of the girl's lithe body.

Elsa nodded hesitantly. Anna felt the girl's muscles tense and gave her waist a reassuring squeeze in hopes of ebbing Elsa's nervousness.

"Okay, so did anyone think of any questions," a short Asian asked addressing the group, they got dropping shaking heads as their response, "come on guys, we were all supposed to come up with one question to ask Anna's girlfriend."

"Uhhh, we're not dating, yet, I don't think, I don't know actually." Elsa replied hastily sending a concerned and questioning look at Anna behind her. Anna just shrugged in response, not knowing the actual facts about their relationship yet either.

Everyone in the group silenced immediately and gave to two girls disbelieving looks. But they kept quiet and pressed on ahead with their agenda.

"So, when is your birthday?" the Asian, who Elsa remembered was called Mulan asked.

"December 17th."

The group nodded together as if contemplating something.

"Okay then, uh, what's your favorite historical time period?" A thin boy with big round glasses asked eagerly.

"Shut up Milo, no one wants to answer your dumb history questions."

"Favorite time period would probably have to be the Renaissance, so many great things came from that era despite the hundreds of years of darkness that proceeded it."

Milo smiled great at the response, and apparently her answer gave the go ahead for the group to ask the blonde all manners of questions. Anna smiled into Elsa's back, happy that the group took a liking to Elsa so easily, this day had turned out perfect. A million times better than she'd expected, and she knew only more great days were to come.

Elsa answered all the questions that were directed towards her. Interested by the people that Anna called her friends, they were all so different yet all so alike. So unlike her own friends, though her friends were amazing too, but they didn't seem as vibrant and free as the people she sat with now.

Her thinking stopped abruptly when one of the group member's questions registered to her senses.

"Wait, what? Repeat the question please."

"I asked if you prefer being top or bottom." The boy ended his question with a seductive eyebrow wiggle, and the weirdest duck face Elsa had ever seen.

"Eugene!" Anna warned glaring at the boy from around Elsa, "You better watch your words before I come over there and make you take them back."

"I would feel threatened by that, but you seem to be busy with someone right now."

_Stupid Flynn and his dumb innuendos he's lucky I can't get up or I'd ma—_

"I prefer bottom."

The statement cut off Anna's train of thought, her brain freezing and astonishment catching her off guard because Elsa had answered the question.

"Say that again." Anna couldn't be sure she heard the girl sitting in her lap right.

Elsa turned to look at Anna over her shoulder catching her gaze and giving the redhead a sly smile.

"I like being on bottom."

Everyone's eyes were on the two of them at that moment and Anna buried her burning embarrassed self into Elsa's back as much as she could.

"You're welcome." Eugene replied smugly, before taking another bite of the fry in his hand, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Elsa, can you get up for a moment." Anna mumbled into Elsa's back.

The girl complied easing herself from Anna's lap. Once she was off Anna bolted to the smug boy, ready to tackle him, but Eugene knew better and was up and running down the hall before Anna could catch him. She raced after him, cheeks still burning in embarrassment and the rest of the group laughing light heartedly at their friends' antics.

Elsa looked at the group with large questioning and slightly fearful eyes. Kristoff caught the look and gave a soft smile to the girl.

"Don't worry this happens all the time, you'll get used to it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Captain Cooks here, just wanted to say hello, and here's chapter 4. Let me know what you think of the chapter, I felt slightly off writing it, so let me know if the writing seems weird. Well, that's all for now have a good day lovelies. **

* * *

><p>Elsa nervous paced from the living room to the kitchen and back again. She'd been doing it for the better part of an hour and her father on the couch was beginning to get a bit worried for the girl. He'd send distressed looks towards his wife who was cooking dinner and just smiled fondly at the girl's antics, he didn't understand how she was so calm.<p>

"Elsa stop that, you're going to wear a trail into the carpet," he huffed closing the book he was reading, "I know you're nervous but you have no reason to be, it's just dinner."

The blonde stopped before sending her father an incredulous look, disbelieving that he wasn't pacing right alongside her; she got her nervous tendencies from him after all. She then sighed and opted to sitting on the couch next to him and fiddling her fingers trying to contain herself.

"It's almost time, where's your brother Elsa," Her mother asked wiping her hands on her apron before putting it away and joining her family on the couch.

Elsa just shrugged in response. Keeping tabs on her brother was an impossible feat, especially with his love of hiding from people and popping out at the worst times to scare people. But she knew he'd be down for dinner, he knew he was supposed to be there, and though troublesome he listened when it counted.

_The only question is when and where he'll jump out from._

Elsa scanned the room seeing if she could find him, but their home was practically made for the boy, hiding spots everywhere, and everything was easy to climb. She checked her watch and saw that it was almost time for Anna to arrive, at the realization her nervousness set in again.

Her father was about to comment on the girl's nervous posture when the doorbell rang and said girl had disappeared from her spot on the couch and was already at the front door.

As she opened the door Elsa saw a beaming smile coming from the redhead at the house's threshold.

"Phew, I'm really glad I picked the right house," she giggled looking at the folded sheet of paper in her hand, "the entire time I was worried I'd copied your address down wrong, and then I was wondering who would open the door. Like what if I went to an old man's house and just yeah so many possibilities…I'm glad it's you though."

Elsa hid her light giggles behind the back of her hand before moving out of Anna's way and gesturing for her to enter. As Anna entered and walked into the house a loud battle cry echoed through the halls and soon Anna was flat on her back in the entrance hall, a small boy sitting on her stomach.

Anna opened her eyes dazed from the sudden impact, only to see a small tanned boy sitting on her stomach with a triumphant grin plastered on his face. His face was turned away from her as he peer over to Elsa who was giving him a reprimanding look.

"Tarzan, how many times have I told you, you can't jump on people, and you know you aren't supposed to be climbing on the ledges lining the walls in the first place." A woman called from the living room and came storming up towards the boy.

Anna saw fear in the boy's eyes as he watched his mother coming for him. He quickly jumped from off her stomach and ran to hide behind Elsa's legs. Elsa just rolled her eyes and leaned down to help Anna up from where she still laid on the floor.

"Sorry about that, my brother is just something else altogether. And you're sorry about that too right." She looked down at her brother with a stern expression only to be met with innocent deep chocolate colored eyes.

Anna saw how Elsa melted under his gaze and gave the two a small smile.

"Well as long as you're sorry," their mother sighed as she saw the exchange, "please come in Anna we're having spaghetti for dinner, I hope you don't mind."

"I love spaghetti, thank you."

Everyone headed for the kitchen and sat down at their regular seats, Elsa gesturing for Anna to sit next to her when Anna looked lost and just stared at the different chairs to choose from. After a few minutes the food was served and everyone was digging in two more vigorously than the others.

Slight bewilderment crossed Elsa's features as she watched Anna eat. The redhead was barely using her fork, her body hunched so she could be closer to the food.

_She's almost as bad as Tarzan._

Elsa grimaced when she looked over at her brother, the young boy shoveling the pasta into his mouth with his hands, the fork untouched, and sauce covering his whole face. Not unlike Anna herself. The blonde cleared her throat, both messy eaters stopping mid bite. Anna smiled goofily at the boy sitting across from her, pasta hanging from both their mouths. A frown formed when she looked at Elsa, who didn't look nearly as amused.

Anna quickly grabbed a napkin and cleaned herself before imitating Elsa's rigid posture.

"I'm sorry" Anna gazed downward, her lower lip jutting out slightly.

Elsa melted at the look. Anna was just too cute, even with sauce still on her face.

"It's fine, I was just surprised, you act as if you haven't eaten in days," Elsa picked up her napkin and cleaned off the rest of the sauce on Anna's chin, "you missed a spot."

Anna blushed crimson and daintily began eating her food, eyeing how Elsa ate to make sure she was doing it right.

After everyone was done eating Elsa helped her mother take the dirty dishes to the kitchen and began cleaning. And Tarzan had run off as soon as he finished the food on his plate. Leaving Anna and Elsa's father at the table sitting in a mostly uncomfortable silence, the both of them awkwardly smiling at each other without knowing what to say.

"So," Elsa's father began, breaking the silence as he looked around trying to think of what to say, "how are you doing in school? I ask because education is very important in this household, and if you can't put enough care into your grades I doubt I can trust you to care for my daughter."

"Uh, my grades are fairly well, I do well in history and science, but I'll admit I struggle a lot in math, I just can't wrap my mind around the concepts."

He nodded solemnly and Anna gulped visibly at the change in atmosphere.

"You should see if Elsa would be willing to tutor you, she's very good at explaining concepts. We have her help Tarzan with school, he's very active and isn't as inclined to easily picking up lessons, but he does love learning." Elsa's father smiled fondly and was about to continue speaking when Elsa walked back into the room.

"Ah sense you're back that means I can lay down the ground rules for you ladies," Elsa groaned slightly at the anticipation of her father's dating speech, "For one, it was very nice to meet you Anna, you seem like a good kid so far, uh…the general take care of my daughter yada, yada, I don't have to worry about pregnancy, so thank God for that, and yeah I think that's it."

Both girls' faces were blazing crimson at the implication that they'd be sexually active. Neither was really thinking about it, and to have it brought up out of the blue by Elsa's father, was just beyond embarrassing.

"Okay you've had your fun teasing them, honey," Elsa's mother added in looking at the clearly embarrassed girls, "Elsa why don't you take Anna with you and let your brother play in the park down the street while I make dessert?"

Elsa nodded in compliance taking Anna's hand and guiding her to the front door, her little brother rushing to the door at the news.

"Hey Elsie, can I get a piggy back ride?" Tarzan asked when Elsa had shut the door behind them, hands reaching upward towards the blonde.

"Not tonight, I'm tired, but next time okay?"

"I'll give you a piggy back ride if you want" Anna chimed in when she noticed the boy's crestfallen face.

He beamed up at his sister's friend and eagerly climbed onto her, holding onto her back as they walked down the lightly lit street.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner Elsa," Anna said after a few minutes of silent walking, "sorry if I did anything wrong that I shouldn't have."

"You were and are wonderful, don't worry about it." She answered intertwining her fingers with Anna and leaning into the girl for extra warmth. Anna smiled down at Elsa as they continued their walk.

She let Tarzan down when they arrived at the park and walked over with Elsa to sit on the swings.

"Hey Elsa?" Anna asked looking up at the stars, "I know it might be a tad late to ask, but would you be my girlfriend?"

She looked nervously over at Elsa waiting for her reply.

"I'd love to Anna. And we can celebrate with some of mom's double chocolate chip brownies."

Anna began salivating at the mention of the chocolaty treat.

"Yeah that sounds absolutely wonderful."


End file.
